Electrical boxes are commonly used for mounting electrical components such as outlets and switches in homes and commercial buildings. Unfortunately, conventional electrical boxes typically allow air seepage into the living space from within the walls or from the exterior of the building, thereby wasting energy and driving up heating or cooling costs. Several organizations, such as the International Energy Conservation Codes (IECC), now publish guidelines that impose stricter limits on the amount of air infiltration that is acceptable at each newly installed electrical box.
Accordingly, what is needed is an electrical box that prevents air infiltration to the interior of the building in order to meet International Energy Conservation Codes (IECC) and other codes where required.